Flashing Lights
by White-Zombi
Summary: Why him? -- He knew this was wrong. This HAD to be wrong. This had to be a dream. Duncan couldn't just do this to him. It was just impossible!


**disclaimer:** Noah and Duncan are copyrighted to TDI/TDA and its creators. Srsly. They would be shanking it up if I owned it. And obviously the song isn't by me, t'is by Kayne West. I have no idea why, but it inspired this song so just enjoy. :]

_flashing lights_

_flashing lights_

_flashing lights_

_flashing lights_

Noah knew this was a bad idea.

His mind always told him this was a bad idea.

His heart, on the other hand, was all for it.

A hand grazed itself over his tan chest, letting the fingernails dig into the skin faintly and cause faint scratches as the hand moved along his chest. Noah sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he felt teeth nip at his neck, a tongue tickling against the skin. It made him part his lips and gasp out. He lifted his arms, though not meaning to, and wrapped them around the stronger boy's neck, pulling him closer. He began biting on his lower lip and shut his eyes.

"What's wrong, _Princess_?" Duncan asked him, threatening to bite into Noah's neck at any moment.

Noah sighed, his eyes refusing to open.

"Nothing, _Duncan_..." he stubbornly let out as the other continued to nip at his neck, surprisingly being gentle for the time being.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, not really being the type of guy to worry about others. He've been constantly trying to tell himself to change, at least a little bit for Noah. If the guy wasn't such a fucking _stick_, maybe he wouldn't have to worry.

"If nothing's wrong, why are you holding me so close? You seem scared," Duncan said with a chuckle as he dragged a slow tongue down Noah's neck, making the bookworm shiver.

He lifted his head away from Noah's neck, putting his face in front of his after wards.

There was no response from Noah. Duncan didn't really like that, causing him to frown.

"...Princess?" he asked as he leaned forward, brushing his lips gently over the other's tan lips. They felt so smooth. So soft...

It tempted him to just kiss him right there, but he had to hold back for the time being.

Noah took his arms away-- suddenly gasping as Duncan took them by the wrists tightly, throwing them down to the mattress under them. He grinned down at Noah, now hovering over him with his face at least a few inches away.

"...Nothing's wrong," Noah whispered finally up to the other with wide eyes. He looked kind of embarrassed-- actually really embarrassed. He looked pretty nervous, too...

Of course, though, Duncan couldn't believe that. Diving down, he put his grinning face right in front of Noah's face, narrowing his eyes as well. "Nothing's wrong my ass, now tell good old Duncan why you're being so quiet, babe." His grin seemed to grow wider.

The bookworm didn't respond. Heh. Go figure.

Suddenly, Duncan tightened his grip on Noah's wrists and smirked down at his "princess".

Noah turned his head to the side, pouty lip included. His cheeks were a bright red, blending in with his tan skin surprisingly easily.

"Duncan...if you really want to know..." he silently began, causing an eyebrow raise from the other. Duncan didn't say anything, though, so he took it as a sign to keep going. "...I'm...not really a professional at this, like you are," Noah said nervously, still looking away from the delinquent.

That made Duncan chuckle. Then let out a short lived laugh.

Once he stopped, he saw how Noah's face had gotten much more redder. He loved seeing the other so submissive, so helpless.

But he got what the other was saying. Must be pretty hard for someone like Noah to admit he was a virgin.

He just chuckled one more time before taking his hands away, expecting Noah to keep them there. Which he did. Made him feel proud. Quietly, he began spreading Noah's legs apart.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll take good care of you," Duncan whispered as he pushed his lips down onto his. Rough-- just the way he liked it. Noah let out a moan into the other's mouth, suddenly pushing his body up against Duncan's body.

He needed the warmth.

As the delinquent took his lips away, he smirked. "Love ya, babe."

Noah quietly looked away with his eyes, sighing out, "Okay."

It didn't bother Duncan, though. He knew Noah would say it after this.

No matter what his mind would say-- Noah _knew_ he needed this.

Nothing could stop him from making Noah his.

_flashing lights_

_flashing lights_


End file.
